


A Sign of Love

by audeamus22



Series: Signs 'Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, deaf Gracie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful day on the beach turns into so much more.</p><p>Written for the prompt: a day at the beach with Steve still learning sign language but needing a bit of help from Danno to keep up</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sign of Love

**Title:** A Sign of Love (part of my new Deaf!Grace 'Verse)  
 **Characters:** Steve/Danno, Grace  
 **Fandom:** Hawaii Five-O  
 **Summary:** A beautiful day on the beach turns into so much more.  
 **A/N:** Written as a sequel to [A sign of Trust](http://audeamus22.livejournal.com/81888.html), in responce to [](http://iam-space.livejournal.com/profile)[**iam_space**](http://iam-space.livejournal.com/) asking for basically a day at the beach with Steve still learning sign language but needing a bit of help from Danno to keep up. Hope you like it! :D  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count** : 2,200  
 **Warnings:** -  
 **Beta:** [](http://burned-phoenix.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://burned-phoenix.livejournal.com/)**burned_phoenix**  
 **Disclaimer:** In my dreams maybe, but I don't own them!

It was just another _perfect_ Hawaiian day, the sun was out and shining over the bright, crystal blue water and the sky completely free of any clouds. Danny sat back and watched his daughter closely, his little girl splashing around in the shallow waves with his trusted partner, looking like she was having a blast. It had been weeks since they had started teaching Steve ASL, starting with the simple ‘baby signs’, but they soon realised how _good_ Steve was with languages and quickly moved onto more complex signs and phrases.

Danny enjoyed their private lessons. It was a time spent together, usually just the two of them but sometimes with Grace as well, that had helped him to learn a lot about his partner. It had even given him many opportunities and reasons to get into Steve’s personal space and touch him. Danny shook his head, quickly pushing those thoughts away. Danny smiled at the sight before him. Steve had Grace tossed over a shoulder, spinning around and kicking the salt water up, Grace shrieking in delight at his actions as the older man chuckled.

“Hey! You be careful with my baby girl!” Danny shouted, humour lacing his voice.

“Well, you better come over here and stop me then!” Steve replied with an easy and teasing grin.

Danny simply shook his head, refusing to go anywhere near the water, knowing just what Steve and Grace would do to him if he did. He also was enjoying the quiet time to himself and knew how much Steve enjoyed being able to play with Gracie, wanting them to create that strong bond.

Steve laughed, carefully dropping Grace back in the water, poking his tongue out at her as she began splashing him. They continued playing in the water, Steve’s eyes however continuously glancing back up to where Danny was seated, getting distracted by the handsome man sitting on his lanai.

Grace noticed the SEAL’s diminishing attention. She used his distraction as a perfect opportunity running full-force into Steve and knocking the bigger man down into the water. Steve broke the waves sputtering, laughing as he grabbed Grace around the waist and held her close, her back against his chest.

“Wanna go build a sandcastle now?” Steve spoke while his hands tried to sign to the little girl.

Grace nodded enthusiastically, both at the idea and at Steve’s improving ability to sign. ‘big one’ she signed right back, wriggling out of Steve’s loose grip and rushing out of the water and towards her beach toys piled on the shore.

Steve sent a quick smirk to Danny before he and Gracie got to work on making one very large sandcastle. Grace rattled on with her modified, one handed signs, something Steve was quickly picking up on as well, but he still struggled on more than one occasion to figure out what was being said. He asked Grace to repeat herself, signalling for her to slow down too. The patience of the little girl still amazed Steve.

She repeated herself slowly and with both hands, making sure Steve understood her before continuing. More was said, but a lot was simply going over his head, not quiet use to the rough signs of the child. He managed to pick out Danny’s sign name as well as his own; the backs of her hands resting against her hips, elbows bent as her hands moved back and forth, the sign for a seal. From what Steve could gather, Grace was explaining some story about the three of them, his house and Danny’s apartment.

Looking up at Danny, he quirked his eyebrow in question, silently begging Danny for help while not wanting Grace to see that he was still struggling to understand her completely. Danny quickly picked up on Steve’s growing uncertainty and decided to join his partner and daughter, picking up a pail and sitting across from his girl.

“Can I help?” Danny spoke and signed at the same time, mostly for Steve’s benefit.

Grace nodded, picking up on her conversation with Steve immediately. Danny hesitated, his daughter’s observations and comments something he wasn’t sure he wanted Steve to hear. With Grace completely focused on her sandcastle, Steve turned to Danny.

“So, I gathered that she was talking about you and me, and something about our houses? But that’s about all I got, man she signs fast when she’s excited!” Steve smirked.

“Well… uh…” Danny hesitated, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“What?” Steve prodded, “it can’t be that bad!” he added.

“There was a bit of rambling in there, and she’s got such an imagination… I mean, who knows where she comes up with this stuff…”

“Why are you stalling?” Steve smirked, becoming slightly worried.

“She’s asking why you and I don’t live together since we look at each other the same way Rachel looks at Stan…” Danny said, not meeting Steve’s eyes.

Steve didn’t speak for a moment, contemplating Danny’s words carefully. He didn’t realise how obvious he was being, so much so that even Grace had seen right through his façade.

“I'm sorry Steve, I didn’t think anyone noticed! I promise you, it doesn’t change anything, I don’t want my feeling for you to affect our friendship, at least for Grace’s sake! Please!” Danny started, almost begging, taking Steve’s silence as a bad sign.

“Wait? What?” Steve was stunned, here he was preparing to beg Danny not to hate him, and yet Danny had just beaten him to the punch with it. “What are you talking about?” Steve asked.

“Don’t be such a Neanderthal! Don’t make me say it, come on!”

“But…” Steve started, suddenly understanding exactly what was going on, laughing at what could only be a joke the world was pulling on him.

His sudden burst of laughter was completely misunderstood by Danny who suddenly jumped up, all but stomping his foot on the ground, startling both Steve and Gracie. ‘Get your things Monkey, we’re leaving!’ Danny signed hurriedly, using the sign for a monkey as his daughter’s sign name, something Steve struggled not to laugh at every time he saw Danny do it.

Grace shook her head, ‘don’t want to!’ she pouted, moving over and clinging to Steve’s torso.

‘Now Grace!’ Danny ordered.

“Why Danny?” Steve asked, just as confused as Grace was, signing for the little girl’s benefit as he spoke.

“Because you’re an insensitive bastard!” Danny only spoke; there was no way Grace needed to understand what was being said.

Steve wrapped his arms around Grace, pushing her head close to his chest so that she didn’t have to see just how angry her father was. Remaining calm, Steve said; “I don’t get it, I was only laughing at the fact it took a _child_ to pull both our heads out of our asses! Danny, I wasn’t laughing at the fact that you said you have feelings for me, especially because I'm pretty sure I have the exact same feelings for you. I care about you and Gracie, so much! I don’t know what I’d do without either one of you!” Steve insisted, speaking more honestly and openly than ever before.

Danny was completely floored by Steve’s admission. “Steve?” Danny questioned unwilling to let himself hope.

Steve pulled away from Grace slightly, making sure that Grace was looking at him before speaking. ‘Monkey, can you stay here, keep building this sandcastle while Danno and I go over there to talk?’ he signed, using her and Danny’s special sign names and trying his best to use the proper signs.

Grace nodded and went back to work, wearily watching her father and Steve as they stepped away to speak to each other.

“Steve, what are you saying?” Danny asked after they moved slightly away from Grace, still near enough that he could keep an eye on her though.

“I’m probably crazy or something, falling for a loud mouth Jersey native, but I just couldn’t keep my eyes off you today, or ever really. So when Grace said that we look at each other the way Rachel looks at Stan, I thought she was talking only about the way I look at you! I was sure you would end up cracking me on the jaw again or something. That’s why I froze when you said that you had feelings for me! Not because of how you said you feel about me, but because I… I feel the exact same way!” Steve explained all in a rush.

“Oh thank God!” Danny sighed in relief.

“So, where do we go from here?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“Well, for now, let’s go finish that sandcastle that my beautiful and intelligent daughter is building, then, while I go and take her home, you will prepare me a dinner by the time I return and then we’ll eat and see where the night takes us,” Danny suggested.

Steve nodded, smiling, “I like that idea,” he accepted, walking back with Danny to help Grace.

The rest of the afternoon was spent entertaining Grace, Steve going into the kitchen to fix them some snacks and drinks after a while. Much later in the afternoon, Grace started dozing against Steve’s chest, the navy SEAL smiling softly at the little girl nestled in his arms who had somehow managed to steal his heart.

“I’ll get her changed if you want to get ready to take her back home,” Steve offered, not quite ready to let go of Grace yet.

“Sure,” Danny nodded, gathering all of Grace’s things together while Steve took her upstairs.

“Wake up Gracie, I have to ask you something,” Steve mumbled, rousing Grace gently.

 

After Grace and Danny left, Steve got to work on making his idea of a perfect dinner; steaks and beer to enjoy right on the beach. He had the steaks out defrosting and marinating, the vegetables were chopped and the beer was being chilled. Steve heard the front door open and close, and after a moment on alert, he relaxed when he realised that it was just Danny returning.

“In the kitchen!” Steve called out. Danny entered the room, stopping by the door way, “come here,” Steve whispered, pulling Danny away from the doorway and into his arms.

“Wha-?” Danny started to ask when Steve pulled him in close.

Chest to chest, Steve slid his arms up under Danny’s, hands on his back. Steve met Danny’s gaze with a scorching look that immediately silenced Danny before leaning down and pressing his lips to the shorter man’s. It was only a simple press of their lips, but it was all that was needed for right then.

Danny pulled away after a few moments, his hands clasped over Steve’s hips, holding Steve close. Steve smiled, almost hesitantly, waiting for Danny to react. The other man pressed up into that smile, kissing him once more before releasing him.

“Come on, I'm starved,” Danny smirked, loving the slight blush that appeared over Steve’s cheeks.

Steve nodded mutely, grabbing two Longboards and leading Danny out to the lanai to grill up the food. They spent the evening together, enjoying each other’s company. Nothing seemed to have changed between them, having often spent the night in each other’s company, the only difference this time was the obvious stolen glances and the lingering touches.

By the end of their night, Danny was ready to head home, gathering his things together to leave. “I better get going, work in the morning… the boss is a real hard ass,” he joked, standing by the front door.

“Yeah, I guess you should be then, don’t want you to get in trouble,” Steve nodded, pulling Danny in close and sealing their lips together once more. “Hey Danny,” Steve hesitated, causing the other man to turn around to face him.

‘I love you’, Steve signed, just as Grace had showed him earlier.

Danny’s eyes widened at the sign, “where’d you learn that?” Danny asked, wanting to make sure Steve knew what he was signing.

“From Gracie,” he answered, unconsciously using her sign name as he spoke. “Did I do it right?” he asked nervously.

“Yeah Babe, you did, and I love you too,” Danny beamed, leaning into Steve and kissing the taller man firmly on the lips, his tongue poking out and running against the seam of Steve’s lips, silently asking permission to enter.

Steve opened his mouth with as gasp, just enough for Danny’s tongue to snake in. they pulled apart when the need for air became too much, both men panting slightly, still in each other’s arms.

“I should really go now,” Danny mumbled, lips still brushing against Steve’s.

Steve watched as Danny left, waiting until all that he could see was the Camaro’s taillights before grinning wide and giving a small fist pump. The night, in Steve’s opinion, couldn’t have gone any better.

 

-End!


End file.
